


Trying My Hand At Reyloween 2020

by clipper782



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Darth Maul Lives, Demon Ben Solo, Demon Kylo Ren, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), Parody, Pregnancy, Rose Tico loves animals, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clipper782/pseuds/clipper782
Summary: Mostly Reylo. Some of Rey's friends. All nice SFW and not at all NSFW shorts for the month of October. Could probably get away with a G rating, but just in case, it is a T. Probably will add more tags later.Its spooky I guess, except not at all.Also I don't know what all the prompts mean exactly, or am unfamiliar with the source material, so some liberty might be taken for those.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Qi'ra, Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Vampire - Rey/Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire...
> 
> I don't remember Twilight very well. It just seemed proper.

“I know what you are.” Her eyes staring up at him, wide, knowing.

“Say it. Out loud.” His hand moving up, fingers almost touching her face, but not quite, never quite reaching..

“A Sith Lord.” A whisper, barely even a breath and--

“No, I'm not a Sith Lord! Why does everyone think I'm a Sith Lord? Because Darth Vader was a Sith Lord? Just because I'm his grandson I have to be exactly like him?”

“...That does seem to be your thing, yes.”

“...I mean, I can't argue with that. Still not a Sith Lord though.”


	2. Bat - FinnRose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its supposed to be Reyloween, but I guess it can also be FinnRose...ween too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short drabble. The next one is longer though I'm not sure how long its going to end up being.

“What is that thing?”

“Aw. Its like a Mynoc but cute!”

Finn looked down at his companion out of the corner of his eye. “Cute? You really think that's cute?” Sure Rose liked most animals, but he just wasn't seeing it.

“It's even got fur! Its fluffy!”

“It is not fluffy.”

“I'm going to call it Finn Jr.”

“...You're just messing with me now aren't you?”

In the end they got the little rodent safely out of the ship and back to its home in the wild to be with its own kind. Why did this sort of thing keep happening?

“If it's rancors next time I'm not going to be happy.” But that wasn't quite true. He was always happy with Rose.


	3. Generic Creepy Planet - Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have never seen Stranger Things, so I don't know what The Upside Down is really. So here we have Generic Creepy Planet instead. Its almost just as good, but probably not.

“This is... Not right.” Rey looked around at the space around her, it was unfamiliar and filled her with an odd sense of dread. She'd been to a lot of worlds by now, yet this one... 

There was something wrong with this one.

“Watch it kid,” Han Solo, her sort of boss and saviour from her life as a scavenger on Jakuu, stepped out behind her. “I don't like the look of this place.”

It wasn't like they were stranded here, but they'd been pulled out of hyperspace by something and the Falcon refused to get back in the air. It wasn't the rarest of occurrences, the ship was after all an absolute piece of junk, even back in its own day. It should have been easy to fix whatever problem the ship was having, but after going over everything it seemed like there was no problem. 

Chewbacca had stayed behind to keep looking over the ship, but since they were not exactly the most patient duo, Rey and Han had gone out to look over the world they'd silently arrived in. Hopefully that wouldn't turn out to be a terrible mistake.

“I can't even see anything out here.” She complained to Han. There was a deep fog around them that she would have sworn was getting even thicker as they stood there. “What are we even looking for out here?”

“I don't know...” Han replied, trailing off, which made her think that he in fact did know, at least a bit. “You ever scavenge for anything in these conditions?”

“I'm from the desert.” She could barely even make out Han's shadow as he moved carefully around in the wet, marsh-y grass. “So, no!”

“You know you don't need to shout. I can still _hear_ you fine.” 

Obviously that made sense but...

Rey felt a calling, voiceless, as if it were inside her and outside all at once. Like a strange sort of pang that seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby. “There's something...” She took a step, and then another. Was the fog still getting thicker? She thought she could make out a light.

“Don't go off by yourself,” she heard Han say, but it barely registered in the back of her mind before being followed up with an “Aw shit kid.”

But she couldn't worry about Han, she had to keep moving.

“Is someone there?” She asked, calling out to the light. However far Han was from her, he didn't say anything now. If she'd had more presence of mind she'd hope she hadn't wandered too far away, but that wasn't something she was worried about now.

“Is someone there,” Another voice echoed, one that was certainly not hers. It was the voice of a man. She knew she should feel shocked or surprised, perhaps even scared, but she did not. She reached out her hand, and felt rather than saw another larger hand reach up to touch hers. Like standing in front of a mirror.

“What are you doing here?” The man's voice continued, which broke her out of her trance. She pulled her hand back in an instant. There really was someone here. Not an echo or a mirror. A person, in the fog, one she couldn't even see. “Who are you?”

“I'm Rey.” There was no point in stopping herself from answering. She was just Rey after all. “Our ship isn't working. Do you... Live here?”

A long pause. “You can't be here by accident. Rey.” A small shudder ran across her body when the man said her name. “The Force is calling to you.”

The Force... Again with the force. But that wasn't quite right, at least not the whole truth. Why here? Why now? What was here that could be calling to her?

Other than a mysterious, odd, force sensitive man she had to assume was alone on a world filled with _darkness_

“You are calling to me.”

“Am I?” Another pause, “Maybe I am.”

But even if it was the force calling to her, “Still, I don't know why that would mean the Falcon would stop working...”

“The Falcon?” He seemed genuinely surprised. Did he know it? “Are you here with Han Solo?” Clearly he knew Han Solo, at least. 

“Rey! Where did you get off to?” And there he was now. She turned to face the direction of his voice. It seemed the fog was lifting somewhat, becaue she could make him out from farther away now. She waved over to him. Then she turned back around, maybe to ask how her mystery companion knew Han Solo. But he was already gone. He must have disappeared fairly quickly though, since even with the lessened fog, she could see no trace of him.

“There was... Someone here.” She said, somewhat lamely as Han came into clearer view.

“Damn it Rey, where have you been? I told you to be careful! We've been out here looking for you for hours! Thought some swamp monster must have eaten you.”

“Hours?” How could it have been hours? “I've only been gone a few minutes.”

“Oh no. This is some force thing isn't it? We're getting off this planet now. Gives me the creeps, and I am not going to be one of those ill-fated adventurers who sticks around to solve the mystery.”

There wasn't much Rey could say to argue with that. If it weren't for the man she'd met she would have no further interest in staying either. But even he was gone now. If he'd wanted to be rescued or something, it would be an odd move to disappear as soon as they were leaving.

“There was someone here though. A force user. I think he knew you... He called to me...”

Han had nothing to say to that and was silent the rest of the way back to the ship. Unfortunately the fog was still thick enough she couldn't read the expression on his face, but she could sense he felt perturbed. 

“Maybe it was nothing though.” She said, “We're back at the ship and nothing else strange is--”

“It's not nothing.” Han's voice was tight. “We should go.”

Chewbacca was already in the cockpit and as soon as the two humans boarded the ship began to rise into the sky, past the fog, as the ground below fell out of view beneath it. 

“Wait.” She said. The ship stopped moving. Han gave her a short, sharp nod. A 'do what you need to' sort of acknowledgement.

Rey wasn't trained in the force, and she rarely ever used it on purpose, but she could understand the basics. She concentrated on the place inside where she had first heard the call, willed the force to come to her.

_Please don't be gone. I know you were there. Please answer me. Tell me who you are. Let me... Let me help you._

_You can't_

Just the response itself was enough to reassure her. _I can. Why else would you be calling me? Why else would we be connected? Please. Come with me._ She couldn't leave him here. Not in this place. _Come with me. Come with me. Come with me... Don't leave me alone._

_You're not alone_.

_Aren't I?_

There was a sharp lurch from the ship as it spun down to the side. Han cursed. Something that was probably in need of a tune-up screeched. The door to the Falcon was blown open, and Rey instinctively moved to grab onto the side of the passage in. Though it seemed they weren't really high enough in the air for it to pose much of a threat, and certainly still well into the planet's atmosphere.

He stepped in, seemingly from the sky itself, though when she looked further it seemed he'd been aboard a TIE. _First Order?_. The First Order were not the greatest organization to say the least, and they weren't anyone they wanted to get involved with, but... She had invited him. The strange man in the force, clad head to toe in black armor. He shut the door behind himself. With the force? 

“Rey.” He said simply. It sounded odd coming from inside the helmet.

“You weren't wearing that before.”

He paused for a moment, looking almost comical all dressed up in the dingy hallway of the Falcon. Then he took the helmet off. Despite the apparently terrible allegiances he kept, his face did not look unkind. He was certainly not unattractive either, but that wasn't something she needed to focus on.

“What is... Ben?” It was Han, she'd almost forgot he was there flying the ship. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain all of this, but soon enough it seemed she wouldn't have to.

“Yeah. Its me. Guess what I'm on your crew now.” The man, Ben, she supposed, didn't move. 

Then Han was hugging him as he stood there awkwardly. 

“Yeah whatever, I'm just here for the girl.”

Though, he never did make it back to the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben here is in a stage where he's wanting to get out of the FO and Rey is giving him an excuse to drop them and follow his actual dreams instead. Its all very fluffy, and not very creepy for a supposedly generic creepy planet.


	4. Horns - Maul/Qi'ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qi'ra just needs to know... Is there baby going to have horns like its father?
> 
> Very soft. Probably too soft, but I don't care. Mentions of child abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was yesterday's prompt and I was just... too tired to actually do it yesterday. Mondays, right? So relatable.

"Is our child going to have horns?" It was a question she'd wanted to ask for a while, but up until very recently whenever she mentioned "our child" Maul would shut down completely, as if in an instantaneous dissociated state.

But he was doing slightly better. He could even still talk, perfect for answering questions.

Still, he looked at her with a rueful glare. It shouldn't have been difficult to know what he was feeling, he never tried hiding it, but Maul had such a strange view of emotion in general from his past as a child Sith Lord. So it was difficult to parse nonetheless. Once she'd asked if he hated her and he'd taken her into his arms and said "of course" with the most intense loving expression she'd seen from a man. She'd wanted to be upset but she couldn't. 

Mostly confused.

"Does it bother you? Would you be unable to care for a child with such _alien_ features?" 

"No it's just. You know. The birth?"

He didn't follow, she could tell from his eyes. 

"Pushing a baby with horns like yours through my--"

" Oh. No. They're very small and… rounded. Smooth. On babies." It seemed she'd flustered him. Not too difficult, really. By the time she'd made her move on her boss he'd already supposedly died twice, at least, lost half his limbs, his entire family, been a Sith Lord, a King, and Intergalactic Crime Boss, but it seemed no one had ever bothered to tell him about the basics. The birds and the bees. It had been a surprise to learn her boss was so inexperienced, not knowing quite what he was doing, but trusting her enough to teach him.

She blushed.

"Is it embarrassing?"

"No… Just thinking of something else."

"Oh. Well. If the child is a boy it might have horns I'm… Not sure. The nightsisters don't, but I've never seen one as a… baby."

"Oh." Qi'ra didn't know much about that. "I do not want my child raised as a Nightsister."

"Well that won't be an issue," Maul said with the familiar bitterness that still tinted most of his words. "I wouldn't know how to raise a _Nightsister_ anyway."

"Good. And no Sith stuff." They'd already had the Force talk, as it had ranked a little higher on the pertinent discussions list. Maul had already agreed to bo Sith stuff (though he had adamantly refused to pretend he'd ever been a _Jedi_ ) but a reminder was now and then wasn't the worst idea, she felt. "And nothing… Criminal either."

"I've already stopped, you know that." The same bitterness, and a response to an accusation she hadn't meant to make.

"That's not what I mean. I just… I don't want that part of my life to be a part of raising our child."

"Why not?"

Wasn't it obvious? "I don't want my child to be ashamed of their mother. I haven't been the most… Motherly. If I was in charge I certainly wouldn't be the first person I'd choose to give a baby to…"

"Well that is clearly not how it works, aren't we all evidence of that?" Qi'ra didn't reply, averted her gaze. "My own mother gave me to the worst person imaginable, so it's not like _choice_ makes much of a difference."

They were both silent for a moment. 

"Do you think--" Qi'ra began at the same time Maul continued.

"No child of _mine_ will ever be ashamed of _you_ I can assure you of that." She'd about had it with his-- "I will make sure our child knows everything their mother has done, the good, and the bad, and _why_. Our child will know exactly what we've gone through to get here, and they will _never go through the same_." A pause. A shaky breath in. "Our child will be as proud to have you as a mother as I am to have you as a…" 

She reached out to him, held him close. This was what they were like, how could they possibly raise a child? "I love you." He took her hand, held her back. Sat with her. It wasn't a light confession. It was something that had perhaps remained unspoken, even now, but…

"I've never heard that before, you know. Almost sixty years and never once… You know. I've never said it either."

"Would you like to?"

"I… love you?"

She'd thought it might be nice to hear, but it was more than that.

"Our child should be able to hear that… Every day… All the time…"

"More often than we did."

It was the first time she'd felt maybe they wouldn't be complete failures at this.


	5. Reylo - Magic School/Dark Academia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind again so I'll be doing a two in one. Its dark and its magic.
> 
> This... Might be a scenario from my original project. But this time, it's Reylo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Professor/Student pre-relationship (they kiss though), not underage but it may be implied he knew her when she was underage, depending on how old you imagine her in the 'present'.

“Rey.”

“Professor.”

“What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your own quarters at this time?”

It was, in fact, rather late. Students weren't generally meant to be in the faculty hall so late, the sun almost entirely disappeared from the sky. But neither were professors, even those as important as Ben Solo, usually still in their offices. 

“I'm worried about you, Professor.”

“You are? ...Oh.” He looked up to see the look in her eyes, so sincere, serious, even slightly afraid. “I have a lot of work to get done. It's a busy year.”

She'd known him since she'd started at the school almost six years ago. He was generally moody and more than a bit of a jerk, but she felt by now, at least in some small way, she'd managed to form with him something akin to a friendship. Rey could say she knew him fairly well. Except...

“You've been... Busier than usual.” It wasn't just that though. Late nights poring over the endless shelves of the library, dark circles under his eyes, more and more locked boxes piling up in his office, emanating darkness from whatever was inside them. It wasn't nothing that had her worried. And she knew Ben Solo was, well, to say he was a loner would be an understatement. So, even though she was only his student, she doubted anyone else was close enough to him to care. “Professor?”

He'd averted his eyes, staring down at whatever book he had open on his desk in front of him. Though his gaze was not on her she could feel it was something dark. “You should just forget about that, Rey.”

“Professor...”

“Please Rey. I'm certain your dorm matron will be missing you.”

“Professor! I'm not--”

“I'm _warning_ you, Rey, do not go down this path.” His eyes were on her again, sharp, cutting into her. They looked... Unlike the eyes of a human man. She swallowed hard. Was this her greatest fear realized? “You're afraid, aren't you? I can feel it. You're afraid of me.”

“I'm afraid _for_ you, Professor! I don't know what's happened to you, but--”

“Oh, I think you do. You've been coming to my office when I'm not around, haven't you, Rey?”

Rey froze, her eyes wide. “How did you--”

“You think I can't tell? Can't sense where you've been? What you've touched? Coming into my office, rifling through my things... Even breaking the locks. You though I wouldn't notice?” He'd gotten up from his chair, stalking over to her like a predator until he was staring down at her from barely a foot away, his hand coming up, though she didn't know whether it was meant to be a threat or... “Even knowing what I am now, you've still come back here?” 

So it was her worst fears realized. The reason the Professor was spending so many hours researching, had brought in so many magical artifacts. He'd been possessed by some sort of demon. “It's not too late, Professor! If you've been possessed, I can help you!” _Because I love you..._ Even the youngest students knew love was a demon's weakness... Ben Solo must have been a prime target with how much of a loner he was, but...

“Possessed? You think I'm possessed?”

“Yes.”

He laughed darkly. “Why would you think that? I've just been very busy this year, Rey.”

“People don't amass a collection of dark magical artifacts in their office because they're _busy_! ...With all due respect, Professor.”

“You're right. People don't... Demons do.”

“Then you are possessed!”

“You insult me. I am no mere _possession spirit_ , I am a true greater demon.” 

She gaped at him, waiting for the punchline, which was surely coming.

“Always have been.”

Surely it would come, very very soon.

“I warned you to leave. Now what should I do with you, now that you've been sneaking around where you shouldn't, digging into others' business... Uncovering such a dangerous secret...”

Any minute now. It would come.

It didn't come. Instead the professor seemed to change in an instant, his teeth getting sharper, his eyes turning yellow and black, his hands turning to claws, his skin turning almost to leather.

Ah. A Greater Demon, she realized, just as the wings burst from him. Huh.

She moved forward to kiss him, still mid-transformation. He froze. She closed her eyes, pushing into him, her arms folding around his neck. She was reluctant to deepen the kiss, he still hadn't responded in any real way. She pulled back.

There was the Professor, normal as ever.

“I love you.” She said quickly right as he said a strained, slightly choked out “You should go.”

She didn't want to go. But she wasn't worried too much now. “I'll see you tomorrow Professor.”

He only nodded in response as she left out the door.

After all, a demon's greatest weakness was love. <3


	6. Fairytale - Reylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo Eros and Psyche story, but it goes in a different direction. Because Rey is stubborn and Ben is Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what's happening with my notes, and I'm not sure what to do about it. Oh well.
> 
> I haven't had a story for a lot of these prompts, but at least this one is on time!

Rey hadn't cried when she'd first been taken away. She'd done too much crying years ago to waste any more tears now. Whether it was death that awaited her, or something else, she couldn't manage to care much for the life she was leaving behind. 

So it was a pleasant surprise when she came to in an ornate palace where even the floors shone and the cups and saucers were made of gold. Rather than the cave of a terrible beast she had been told to expect. But it felt too much like a dream for her to truly believe. Surely it could be an illusion, but to what end? Had she already died and this was a vision of her dying mind? A glimpse of the underworld? Certainly it wouldn't be this lovely.

“Come. Eat.”

She whipped around at the words, sounding somehow close and far off at the same time. There he stood, not looking like a monster, per se, but it would be hard to tell if he were a man. The thick, dark, metal mask that covered his face and muffled his words rested right up against his thick, dark, metal armor. Though the suit of armour did seem to be in the shape of a man, albeit a fairly large one, it was impossible to tell the manner of creature that could have hid inside.

“Are you... My husband?”

He was silent a moment, catching on a deep breath.

“Yes.”

“Can I see you?”

“No.”

That was it then. He said it with such finality, she didn't think to ask anything more about it. Truly it was odd though, if he wasn't a horrible monster, then he shouldn't have any trouble showing her. Unless he was just self-conscious about some disfigurement, or scar, or some other blemish he wished to hide. Like secretly being a horrible monster. 

“Now please, eat.”

As Rey turned back around to face the rest of the room she was surprised to see the gold cup and saucer on the table in front of her had somehow already filled with food and wine. “How...?”

“Don't ask. Don't ask... Difficult questions. And you must never look upon my true face.”

She wanted to ask what was a difficult question, but what if that was also a difficult question? “Can I ask you your name?”

He was silent for so long she didn't know if he was going to answer. Perhaps under his mask he was seething in anger over her 'difficult question', despite that if they were married, it would be a little difficult not to have at least a name.

“Kylo. You can call me Kylo.” He said it in a way that made it clear 'Kylo' was not his name, but at least she wouldn't have to call him 'Hey you,' or just 'Husband'. Although thinking that made something odd settle in her stomach. She had a husband now, one who may be a bride-eating monster, but a husband nonetheless.

“Kylo...” She tried the name out on her tongue. “I'm Rey.”

“I know.” 

“...Why did you choose me?” 

“That's a... Difficult question.” Oh.

The rest of her meal was eaten in silence, with the dark rim of the mask where she assumed Kylo's eyes must have been watching her eat her meal. He did not partake of the food nor the wine. Just watched her. It was slightly unnerving. Okay, it was very unnerving. Despite the food being the most delicious thing she had eaten in... Well, ever if she was being honest, it was hard to enjoy it given the circumstances.

“Are you going to eat?” She asked him. Kylo.

“No.” Another short response. She supposed he'd have to take off his mask to eat, and he'd been fairly averse to that so far. “Are you finished?” He questioned, when he noticed she was no longer partaking of the feast.

“I...” She supposed she was, but she didn't know exactly what was going to happen _after_... “Yes.”

“Then we have no more need for this.” With a simple wave of his hand the food disappeared and the table was cleared. It was shocking, in more ways than one. That much delicious food could feed the entire village and it was... Just gone like that. The part of her that would slave away all day for a portion of a meal was roiling. “Is something wrong?”

“How is it you can make and unmake such things so easily? Things others would die for. Or for lack of...” He had angered her, but she couldn't even see his reaction to her anger with that _damn mask_...

“Another difficult question.”

“You can stuff your difficult questions, _Kylo_. If you wish for me to be your wife,” if in fact that was what he wanted, “you can bring that food back and give it to the villagers who are starving and dying for terror of you.”

Again, there was nothing but silence from behind the mask. Then, “You shouldn't talk like that about things you don't understand.”

About things _she_ did not understand? And what was it he understood that she did not?

“Whether or not you or I wish it, you are my wife. The ceremony you went through with in the village bound us together, and you cannot take that back.”

She didn't bother pointing out that she didn't have much of a choice in that either, after all, it had been him who had demanded the 'marriage'.

“Are you not going to kill me then? I'm not to be your... meal?”

“You'd make a rather delicious meal, if I should say so,” he replied darkly, “but not in the way you seem to think.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what men generally do with their wives on their wedding night. It isn't murder, and it certainly isn't... Cannibalism.”

She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Of course most maidens would be expecting that, but she had been told to expect death. She had no idea on how to be a... Proper wife, and she was feeling quite like she didn't much want to.

At least his use of the word 'cannibalism' implied he too was human. That was something.

“Will you take your mask of at least, during the... act itself?”

“No.”

Well, she should have known to expect that by now.

*

She'd already been bathed and scented by the village mothers before she had been sent away. It was an embarrassing experience to say the least, but at least she didn't have to make her way blindly in Kylo's obnoxiously ornate baths with about a thousand different oils and lotions and tinctures lining the shelves, labelled only in a script unfamiliar to her, when they were labelled at all. The main bath itself looked like it could fit not only her, but also about a dozen others and a horse.

“Do you bathe here?” She asked Kylo.

“Of course.” 

“Without your armour or your mask, I presume?” No response. “Would you bathe with me?”

“No.” How irritating. “Besides, haven't you already bathed? Nothing like what I have here of course,” What an arrogant man, didn't he know how it had upset her? Yet he still bragged about his extravagances. “But it will do for now. I am only showing you this place for future reference.”

“Then you will allow me to wander freely here without you?”

“...More or less.” He turned and walked out the door without waiting to see if she followed. “Now come, I have much to show you.”

*

The bedroom, predictably, was the last stop on their tour. The castle was even more extravagant than she'd even thought possible, even after the feast and the baths. A personal library the size of an entire market, over a dozen spare rooms that were never even used, and the master bedroom...

“Do you wear these gowns, Kylo?” There was an entire smaller room full of clothes and shoes, the fanciest party gowns of silk and lace and possibly gold too. If this was the sort of thing Kylo liked to wear, it wasn't like he'd wear that mask with it.

“Its all for you, Rey.”

“Me?” Rey didn't wear this kind of thing. “I don't wear this kind of thing.”

“Perhaps you will now.”

“ _Perhaps_ I won't.” She looked around the room again. “So... What do you wear?”

“This,” Kylo gestured to the armour he was currently wearing. He didn't elaborate.

“What about when it gets dirty?”

“It doesn't.”

“But _you_ must get dirty.”

“I don't.”

“Everyone does! And besides, you have that bathing room!”

He shrugged. “I like the way it feels. Its relaxing. I don't need it.”

“No, no, you don't _need_ anything, do you, Kylo?”

“Are you mad at me? Already? So soon? Before we've even consummated our marriage?” Consummated their marriage, as if this was a perfectly normal thing, in a perfectly normal place, with perfectly normal people.

“Those are difficult questions, Kylo.” She replied evenly.

He was silent, staring at her, presumably glaring yet again through the thin dark slits of his mask.

Then, slowly, he lifted the mask over his head. He dropped it, and she heard it clang against the floor, but she couldn't take her eyes off of his face.

He was beautiful, certainly. And he looked completely human... No, not human. Something more than human. Something she couldn't explain.

“My name is Ben Solo.” Ben Solo? The Skywalker son? “This is the realm of the gods, Rey. Everything here is of this realm. It cannot be easily given over to mortals.”

“I'm here.”

“You were given over to me.”

She swallowed hard. “I see.”

“I wanted to hide my identity from you. To protect you.”

“I didn't feel very protected, _Ben_.” He was silent, looking away. Oh. He wasn't angry at all, was he? He looked more like a kicked puppy than a monster. “I'm glad you changed your mind,” She continued, softer this time, “I'd rather be married, even to a monster I know, than to a Skywalker I don't.”

“Do you regret marrying me?”

_Its not like I had any choice_ she wanted to protest, but now she wasn't even sure he knew. She shook her head. “Not any more than any other maiden wed to a man she's never met on her wedding night, I'd presume.”

“I'm sorry for taking you away from your old mortal life.”

“Don't be.” She said, and she certainly meant it. “My old mortal life... was kind of terrible.”

“I can make it better.” He held out his hand. Why was he being so very sincere? His voice was softer too, not muffled by the mask. This was the same man?

She took his hand, it wasn't so difficult a decision. “I suppose I'll let you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm certain this one is long enough even if that's not what its gonna say...

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these will be longer I promise!


End file.
